Just Us Justice Ducks, Part 2
Synopsis The Justice Ducks are each defeated and captured by the Fearsome Five. Darkwing rushes to the rescue, and the five heroes join in battle against the five villains, with the ultimate victors deciding the fate of the whole city. Full Recap Darkwing is thrown out of the top floor of Negaduck's headquarters. Negaduck assumes that Darkwing is finished but Darkwing lands in a trash truck breaking his fall. He falls out of the truck and realizes that the Fearsome Five (Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator) have taken over the city and are terrorizing the citizens. Darkwing realizes that his pride caused this to happen and gets down on himself. Meanwhile, Gizmoduck decides that he, Morgana, and Stegmutt must do something to save the city and puts a plan into action. He asks Neptunia to help, but she wants nothing to do with it. Once out to sea, her octopus points out that Liquidator is using her ocean to bully the population into paying him not to drown them. She tries to stop him but ends up getting captured. Morgana tries to find Negavolt's hideout and runs into Bushroot. She tries to defeat Bushroot but also winds up getting captured. Stegmutt is trying to find Darkwing when he runs into Quackerjack. At first Stegmutt has the upper hand, but Quackerjack uses some sleeping powder on him and he too is captured. Gizmo Duck faces off against Megavolt but Megavolt short circuits him and he is captured. The Fearsome Five gloat over the fact that they have all the heroes captured and are in complete control of St. Canard. Morgana's pet spider gets away and returns to Darkwing's hideout. Archie the spider explains that everyone has been captured. Gosalyn feels that she will never see her dad again when he walks in. He feels terrible about what happened and blames himself for allowing the Fearsome Five to take over. Gosalyn and Launchpad try to explain what has happened, but Darkwing doesn't listen at first. Gosalyn finally tells Darkwing that the others need his help. Meanwhile Negaduck has a room set up to destroy the four heroes when he throws a single switch. Just as he is about to throw the switch, he is distracted by the other villains fighting over the city. Negaduck comes in and threatens to finish them off and splits the model city into four pieces. He tells them that that each get an equal part of the city but he gets all the loot. The others are not happy about it but they don't want to cross Negaduck. Negaduck gets back to the room with all the captured heroes and is about to throw the switch again when he is interrupted by the front door buzzer. Darkwing is at the door and offers Negaduck some skulls in order to lure him down. Once Negaduck opens the door, Darkwing hits him with an anvil. Darkwing dresses as Negaduck to release the heroes. Unfortunately the other villains have decided to do away with Negaduck so they can have their share of the loot. When Darkwing arrives dressed as Negaduck they pounce on him. Negaduck shows up and the villains realize their mistake and capture Darkwing. Negaduck once again starts to throw the switch, but Darkwing breaks loose and he and Negaduck fight over the switch until Darkwing is captured again. Negaduck throws the switch and gets a chainsaw and starts to go after Darkwing. Morgana changes the saw into a yak and Darkwing is able to destroy the switch mechanism and save all the heroes. Now the five heroes face off against the five villains. The heroes triumph over the villains using teamwork and stop Negaduck from destroying the city. Darkwing congratulates everyone on their efforts in helping him stop the villains and he and Morgana start to go on their date. Gizmo Duck offers to help and Darkwing tells him that he can handle this job himself. Category:Post Production Services by EXPLODING BUNNY